victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Vega
Victoria Marie "Tori" Vega '(Victoria Justice) is the 16-year old star of Victorious. Tori experiences the biggest change of her life when she transfers from Sherwood High School to Hollywood Arts, where she's able to practice her "craft" (acting, singing, and dancing) and make new friends as well as enemies. At first, Tori was insecure about her abilities and if Hollywood Arts was the right thing for her. Thanks to her friends, however, she has become more confident in her talents, although she still has to get used to the unusual ways of the school. Tori is kind, funny, and a little bit neurotic. Nevertheless, she is always there when her friends need her, and they return the favor. She has a talent for singing and dancing, and she is also a performer. It was revealed in Stage Fighting, she is half Latina. She has customized her locker with a light-up picture of a star-lit sky and the words "Make It Shine" (the song that got her into Hollywood Arts and the title song of the show). She seems to be fond of Katy Perry, if the photos of her inside her locker are of any indication. Tori's Trivia *Tori is named after her portrayer Victoria Justice. *Tori loves Katy Perry. Her locker is filled with pictures and clippings of her, and pictures of her are seen in the background throughout the show. *She is half Latina from her father's side. *It took her three tries to pass the Bird Scene. *She states in the Pilot that she loves cats. In TheSlap, she might be a cat person or a dog person. *One of the apps on Tori's phone is TwitFlash which is a Twitter app. *Tori apparently likes iCarly, having a sticker on her fridge that says 'iCarly.com'. *It is said in the Pilot, Tori has never had one cavity. *Tori looks different from the first episode to later episodes. *Her screen name is ToriVega. *She is revealed to be bad at piccolo and the french horn. *She once mistaked Mr. Sikowitz for a homeless man. *She is the ''only main character who has kissed someone that is somebody else's boyfriend (Daniel (Cat's boyfriend, and her ex-boyfriend) in the episode, Cat's New Boyfriend) and Beck (Jade's boyfriend) in "Pilot". *She has a lot of similarities to Lola Martinez from Zoey 101 (a character Victoria Justice has), they have an interest in acting, they have great friends and they always freak out. *Her co-star Daniella Monet (who played Rebecca in the show) seemed to have a good/bad relationship on Tori and Lola. *In The Bird Scene, it's revealed that Tori's really creative because she sewed her costume for her third try of the bird scene and decorated her locker based on The Big Showcase. Relationship with the Other Characters Trina Vega : At the big showcase, Trina drank a 'Chinese Herb Gargle' that was supposed to make her sing better. However, it only made her tongue swell, preventing her from singing. Andre Harris was at the big showcase as well. Andre volunteered Tori to fill in for Trina, considering she was the only person who knew the lyrics as well as the dance moves. In the end, the principal offered her a position at Hollywood Arts with her sister. She accepted and it was there that she met her friends Cat, Robbie, Beck, and her some-what friend, Jade. When Tori first meets Cat Valentine, she thinks that she's a bit 'off'. However, Tori had an even worse first encounter with Jade and Beck. She accidentally spills coffee on Beck in Mr. Sikowitz's class, and while trying to clean it up, makes Jade girlfriend believe she's hitting on him. This causes Jade to lash out at Tori during an improv assignment by spilling coffee on her. After a brief moment of insecurity, and some support from Andre and Trina, Tori decides to stay at Hollywood Arts, despite her strange encounters. (See: Torina) André Harris : André is Tori's best friend and shoulder to lean on. Tori and André became instant friends when he and Trina were partnered up for the talent show. André is probably one of the main reasons that Tori came to Hollywood Arts in the first place. He was the one who volunteered her to take Trina's place when she had an allergic reaction. He also convinced Tori to accept her invite to Hollywood Arts. When Tori wanted to give up after Jade poured coffee on her in Improv class, André was the first to point out that she was special and that she belonged at the school. He has written every song she has sang since Make It Shine. (See: Tandré) Jade West : Jade and Tori are currently 'frienemies'. Tori and Jade did not get off on the right foot when they first met, and at times seem to have a rivalry going (for parts in a play for example). The first time Jade and Tori met, enemy-ship sparked. Jade instantly hated Tori for seemingly flirting with her boyfriend, Beck. As revenge, Jade poured coffee all over Tori and humiliated her in front of their entire Improv classmates. Tori wanted to quit Hollywood Arts afterwards, but Andre and her sister convinced her to not let Jade bother her. On her second day at Hollywood Arts, Tori fought fire with fire and humiliated Jade by kissing Beck during their alphabet acting practice. As of episode 3 however, they apparently begin to develop a friendship. In Stage Fighting Jade makes everyone believe Tori hit her on purpose. Although Tori knew Jade was faking, she didn't report her. After that, they begin to clean toghether. (See: Jori) : Beck''' Beck and Tori met in Improv class when Tori walked into him and spilled coffee on him by accident in Pilot . They are good friends, and Tori had even kissed him during an Improv class, although she just did it to get revenge on Jade (Beck's girlfriend), there are hints that they liked their kiss as Tori says 'Man, I love this school!' after she kisses him before smiling shyly at Beck. Tori also helped Beck to get his job back in Beck's Big Break . (See: Bori) Cat : Cat is one of Tori's friends. They met on Tori's first day, and she seemed to be appalled when Jade poured coffee on her. The two seem to have a friendly relationship, as Cat slept over at Tori's house and hugged her in a TheSlap video. Although Tori sometimes is mad at her confusion, they always somehow have a friendship. In the next episode Cat's new boyfriend, Tori becomes jealous that Cat is dating her ex-boyfriend and Cat later finds Tori kissing her boyfriend, causing Cat to cry and leave. Tori immediately feels terrible, and keeps trying to contact Cat to apologize, but Cat ignores her. Tori finally forces Cat to talk to her in school, and apologizes. After the two talk for a while, Cat forgives Tori, and their friendship returns to normal. (See: Cori) Robbie : Tori met Robbie (and his dummy Rex) when asking for directions on her first day. She was at first weirded out by Robbie, but eventually saw them as a friend. (See: Rori) : Erwin Sikowitz First meeting Sikowitz, she thought that he was homeless. He is the one who mostly was her tutor on improv acting or any sort of acting. He then is more close to her in The Bird Scene, as he is the one to inform her about the scene and how she has to pass it. He is also impressed by Tori's third try ("Can you see the bird?"; "Ooh, a backdrop!"). Photo Gallery ImagesCA7U0FMZ.jpg ImagesCA5RX7B6.jpg ImagesCAYCLTL8.jpg 1 edit.PNG 120px-Fall.jpg 120px-Bori Kiss.png 90px-Badge-32-5.png Birthweek song.jpg ImagesCAXBJI04.jpg Pilot2.jpg Pilot1.jpg ImagesCAU7UEHV.jpg ImagesCASNIVDK.jpg ImagesCAJJN8UR.jpg ImagesCAF6QDFI.jpg ImagesCA16PNOH.jpg ImagesCA5XWK9G.jpg ----1.jpg images.jpg imagesCA2A9V9B.jpg imagesCA1DSXED.jpg 120px-Pilot-mean-girl-clip-3.jpg imagesCA1QAC7O.jpg imagesCA5E2CB4.jpg imagesCA2Q9S3G.jpg imagesCA3TTJCN.jpg imagesCA6NQA2B.jpg imagesCA8E6VGU.jpg imagesCABDO49Z.jpg imagesCA50OF83.jpg imagesCA276QKF.jpg imagesCAD23E4Y.jpg imagesCAOMVSF0.jpg imagesCAC89R55.jpg imagesCADVDEI5.jpg kdk.jpg imagesCAX7OJGM.jpg imagesCAZNM202.jpg imagesCA2JLYLA.jpg imagesCAN5XI1G.jpg imagesCANG1X2Z.jpg Category:Characters Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Jade West Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Images of Rex Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro